Fleeting
by Liquid Fire KAN
Summary: He feels her calm and controlled pressure pressing against his, and in that moment there is nothing but. The bustle of the lull has seemingly faded away. For that, he is thankful.


**A/N: Boredom in computer science rarely ever has the expected result... This time, it's a fanfiction... Set somewhere in the war to come. I think.**

**Fleeting**

Somewhere far above him, birds chirp happily, grateful that there is ceasefire at long last. And he is grateful at well that the constant roar of kido blasting and swords clashing has stopped. And though it is temporary he intends to enjoy it to the fullest.

After all, a ceasefire in such a war is rare indeed. Actually, there is no such thing at all. This is not a ceasefire as much as it is a lull in between the fighting.

He steps nimbly over a corpse as he many times over, careful not to put any weight on his right foot. It isn't that his left foot is not injured；it is, but doesn't hurt as much. Giving it a fleeting look, he sighs. Bone protrudes outwards covered in blood and tissue. The wound is bad.

Nonetheless, there is so little feeling left in it that he gingerly limps forward a bit more.

His right foot sways under the pressure, and before he realizes, he thrusts his sword into nearby body to steady himself.

"Fuck!"

Crimson beads shoot into the air as he removes his blade from the already dead man. He had not seen that body. But he can hardly blame himself. The ground is littered with corpses, young and old. It is hard to distinguish between the two. The blood smearing his face does not help, nor does the gradual numbing of his left foot.

At least it does not hurt, he thinks. For the time being he can walk. It is better than the fate suffered by those heaped on the ground, dead. And in the lull he is grateful for that.

That he is not dead is a miracle, though life does seem to be going from him too.

He looks up. Birds still chirp, but he cannot make out their forms as well anymore. Their chirps too, become duller and duller to him.

Closing his eyes, he thinks blood loss. His blood and their blood mix together. His body falls too, with a dull thud. Zangetsu lies next to him, clutched tightly in his vice tight grip. Surprisingly, there is no crack - it is not his time to die. He sighs, there is still much to do.

A burial is the foremost thought in his mind. These people deserve sendoffs he thinks -proper ones at that.

They will do that in the lull.

A voice calls out and his suspicions are confirmed. Corpses are being gathered, and they think he is dead. His eyes open marginally, giving indication that he is far from.

There is a sigh from somewhere to his right - relief is evident.

This time, he sighs. It makes no sense whatsoever. There isn't as much as a gasp for those that lie dead around him, but far more than that for him. It's downright ludicrous. He lets loose a derisive snort.

Soon he is crowded by medics who have mistaken the sound for a cry of pain. They poke and prod as he lies prone. The drill is all too familiar, and he knows better than to resist. His last attempt had taught him that much. He shudders and the somewhat calm medics are thrown into yet another panic.

"Che," he says lightly, not angry in the least. That one was his fault... Then he sighs. All the fuss is still unnecessary.

It's one of the peeves of being a vice captain, he concludes, shutting his eyes. This is one thing he has never gotten used to. Not surprising really, considering the circumstances under which he obtained lieutenancy. He wonders if he would feel different had his promotion been more formal.

And then he scowls, no. He will never get used to this - not in a million years. Maybe the others have, but he never will.

He is stubborn – his resolve is unwavering, and he likes that about himself. Through it all he remains unchanged – even now, he is the same him that he has always been. Thanks must be given for that as well, he supposes, and then smiles.

Thanks must be given to her, without whom, none of anything would have been possible.

Amidst all the bustle of the lull, he senses and feels her calm and controlled pressure quietly pushing against his, fierce and wild. And for that fleeting instant in that single moment, there is nothing but.

**Fin**


End file.
